1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of a decorative hanging hook, and especially to such a structure convenient for hanging on a backpack or a hanging loop of clothes or trousers, it can provide a decoration function, and can render a user to feel convenient for handling the decorative hanging hook, the decorative hanging hook can provide a suitable auxiliary illumination function when being necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the society nowadays in which information as well as propagation media extremely prevail, young people have braveness and capability to adequately show themselves not only in elementary costume style, but also in hanging ornaments to enhance presentation of their own styles. Particularly, they expect to make outstanding that they are on the top of the prevailing fashion by means of articles providing larger function.
Therefore, there have been multiple decorative hanging structures, these decorative hanging structures mostly are of the structural styles each with a key ring connecting therewith, in which, the key ring is connected with an ornament and keys. The annular rings thereof are further used to hang the entire decorative hanging structures on hanging loops on backpacks, clothes or trousers; thereby, the entire decorative hanging structures have better decorative functions. However, by virtue that the decorative hanging structures are hung on the hanging loops on backpacks, clothes or trousers, when a user wants to take a key for use, it needs quite a long time to remove the hanging loop from an annular ring to take off its decorative hanging structure, this makes difficulty in using, and more, other things may drop from the annular ring during removing the hanging loop.
Thereby, the structure of a decorative hanging hook of the present invention has a main body which is a connector with a light emitting member therein, the connector has on both ends thereof a hole for connecting respectively with a mountaineer carabine hook and an annular ring. Thereby, the entire decorative hanging hook can be directly hung on a backpack or a hanging loop on clothes or trousers with the annular ring thereof having keys or other ornaments. Above all, when being necessary, the light emitting diode on the light emitting member can be lightened by pressing a cover to provide illumination, and this is the main object of the present invention.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.